


it's symbolic

by prim_pomelo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prim_pomelo/pseuds/prim_pomelo
Summary: Lars becomes a decorated space pirate.





	it's symbolic

"Aaaand-" Peridot sticks out her tongue in concentration, "-there! You're now my very first living-ish meep morp! What do you think?"

Lars rolls his eyes as he picks up a mirror to inspect himself. The infamous space pirate that is known across the galaxies for his incredible feats is greeted with his reflection, covered from top to bottom in bright stickers ranging from neon to glittery.

_This is so lame._

He can't stop smiling.

"It's cute, Peri," the pink boy says as he gazes over to his weird, green, alien space rock girlfriend.

The gem's eager smile falls into a frown. "And?"

Lars thinks for a few seconds before giving up and squinting at her while repeating after her. "Aaaand?"

Peridot huffs. "Those little adhesive things aren't just "cute" Lars, they're symbolic!"

The sticker-covered teen looks back to his reflection.

"How?"

His girlfriend sighs and taps at a glittery star stuck to his cheek. "This one right here? It represents your status as a Crystal Gem."

"Ooooh." Lars nods, then a little green alien sticker on his chest catches his eye. "And this one?" He asks.

"Oh." Peridot blushes. "Well, I just thought that one looked cool. And it glows. When it's in the dark. So it's even more cool!"

The pink human chuckles. "Uh... this one?" He points at a skull sticker on his other arm, but he's pretty certain of the meaning behind that one.

"I know you like that symbol a lot." _Yup. Just what he thought._

Lars scans himself to see the other stickers, but aside from differing sizes and colors of stars and skulls, he sees only one other shape plastering his body. They're everywhere, too, on his shirt, his arms, his legs, heck, he remembers seeing three just on his cheek. Why are there so many compared to the oth-

_Oh._

_Ooooh._

A grin spreads on the boy's lips.

Lars' mischievous expression betrays his innocent tone. "And all these?" He gestures to the dozens of heart-shaped stickers stuck to his outfit and skin.

"W-well..." Peridot glances nervously to the side. "That's- it's- uh... because-"

"Because~?" The human's sing-songy voice chimes in.

The green gem glares at him. Her face becomes set in a determined expression as she straightens her back and feigns confidence. "That's because I really- I really- I, uh..." Peridot's smug grin drops and she slumps forward. "I- okay, okay, okay! I love you, all right!?" The alien buries her deep green face into her hands and lets out a defeated, muffled groan. "Happy?"

"Very.  _Nerd,_ " Lars snorts as he tears one of the last stickers out of a near-empty sheet.

It'll never stop being hilarious to him that, despite the fact they've already been together for weeks, his girlfriend still gets so flustered at having to say those three small words.

Peridot snaps her head up when the teen slaps the sticker onto her visor, right over her gem.

"What did you put on me?"

The rose-skinned boy leans in close to her. "A heart. 'Cause as much as I'm _tickled **pink**_ at your suffering, I love you too."

The gem looks like she's about to combust before she freezes up and quirks a brow.

"Wait. Did you just insert a "joke" in the middle of a heartfelt moment?"

Lars ruffles Peridot's hair. "You know it, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> *dying pterodactyl screech*


End file.
